1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of therapeutic devices using traction force. More particularly, the invention pertains to a traction device that utilizes the user's arm strength to achieve the traction force and body inertia to maintain the traction.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people have serious, chronic pain in their lower back caused by degenerative disc disease, spondylosis, spondylolisthesis, spinal stenosis, sciatica, herniated discs, bulged discs or ruptured discs. Often, surgery is the only option or, even worse, there is no way to alleviate the pain.
One treatment for pain is the use of traction devices. An example of this type of device is the VAX-D.TM. traction device (http://www.vax-d.net). This device is a powered traction system utilizing an electric winch. Its use is administered in a clinic. The VAX-D traction force is not controlled by the user but by a computer that regulates the winch. The user holds onto two handles and submits to the pre-programmed traction force of the machine.
Another method of achieving variable distraction of the lower spine is that used by the "Homestretch" device (http://www.glaciercross.com/homestretch.html). The "Homestretch" device delivers up to 180 pounds of traction (60 PSI) provided by a hand-held air pressure pump. The pump includes a gauge and a release valve for intermittent traction. Similar to the VAX-D system, the "Homestretch" system is a powered device.
Other traction devices utilize powered winches or suspended weights to achieve the traction force. Many traction devices employ a harness, but connect it to a suspended weight in order to achieve traction force. These devices do not provide user-controlled, variable traction, nor can traction force in the upper ranges be achieved.
There are also numerous "inversion" traction devices, all involving hanging the user upside down, held either by the feet, legs or hips, and using the weight of the upper body, for achieving distraction of the lower spine. These types of devices only supply fixed traction.
Currently there is no non-powered home traction device, and very few clinical traction devices, which deliver true variable traction. Due to the fact that the pull-weight can not be changed easily on these devices, a user typically gets too much pull-weight at the beginning of a session, which can easily cause cramping and be very painful, and then not enough late in a traction session. There is a need in the art for a user-controllable, non-powered traction device for home use.